I. Field of the Invention
The invention of the multiple coupling and non-coupling inductor is related to a design for reduction of power consumption due to current and abatement of electromagnetic interference, and employs penetrated grooves lying inside the X-axis as well as the Y-axis of magnetic conductors for penetration of every conductor as a structural design of the magnetic field of an iron-core assembly with multiple coupling and non-coupling.
II. Description of the Prior Art
According to the inventor's perennial research for a design of an iron-core structure, a resolution is amelioration of the old-type structure of an iron core, which employs both laminar conductor and magnetic core mutually stacking as a magnetic conductor with an adequate height for simple installation and reduction of electromagnetic interference to reach a securely connecting goal while the magnetic conductor is equipped on an electronic equipment.
Owing to a stacked combination of an iron-core magnetic object by a staggering configuration of two laminar conductors, which only offers a one-way double magnetic field in the said design, more magnetic fields are required and another iron-core components is prepared frequently for a product with a higher power output. Furthermore, to coincide with a tendency in the modern industry, the inventor is always pondering an integration of various functions and reduction in volume. Based on this perception, this invention employs mutually perpendicular penetrated grooves lying inside the magnetic conductor and makes one of conductors at least penetrate grooves that conductors generate mutual inductance along the X-axis and the Y-axis directions but none between the X-axis and the Y-axis to form an iron-core component with a structural design of multiple coupling & non-coupling magnetic field. Thus, the structural design with this single iron-core component is able to provide magnetic fields as offered by multiple iron-core components.